TMNT (Monet comes)
by tmntlover1415
Summary: New Girls added. Monet, the oldest of 3 sisters, is in trouble finding her second youngest sister, Arati. But, The Shredder changed her, and she is lost when Leatherhead and the turtles helps her. My first Fanfiction Story, so please comment! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where is she?

It was getting late. Arati would have been back by now. I paced back and forth, my master sitting there, watching me. I couldn't take it anymore!

"Master Kurani, I need to go look for her! She would've called by now. She knows better than to do this. She has me worried sick!" I slammed my hands on his desk.

"Monet." My master said in a striking voice. "You must be patient, for you to run out alone is dangerous to you and to us. If you wish to see her again, patience is the key."

He just sat there, calm. How could he be so calm in a time like this? My sister could be in trouble! "How can you sit there and do nothing? I need to know she's alright! shes been gone 4 days sensai. If you want to sit around and wait for some miracle to happen, you can. But im not. I need to go. She needs me." He looked at me, and I looked at him.

"What use are you to your sister if you are dead. If the foot find you, your gone." He said. I didn't care, I didn't listen. I needed my friend by my side. I needed my sister.

I stormed out of his room. Kanona sat there, listening to everything we said. "Monet, I..." She started.

"Just stop. Don't try to stop me. You need to stay and watch over Master Kurani. Don't follow." I grabbed my bag, and reached for trail mix, some dried fruit, and chocolate.

"Sissy, you'll need these." She handed me my kamas. I looked down, and looked at her. She looked worried, but she knew I needed to do this.

"Monet, be safe, and i'll wait here for you. Here is your cloak. You need to move fast." She helped the cloak onto me, and then my backpack. Mykamas attached themselves onto my belt.

"I'll be back before you know it Kanona." I held my hand up, and she placed her hand on mine.

"I love you."

The door clicked behind me, and it was finally silent. I must blend in. Maybe master's right. I might not be ready for this. No, I know I am. I leaped into the trees to stay off ground. Master thought it'd be better to be far away from town, so nobody knew we existed. I looked back at that old rundown house, where he took me in. He's the only parent I've ever had. I saw him look through the window, looking at me in utter disappointment. I'm sorry master. I must go.

The tree limbs were various sizes, my feet clinged to the branches. My kamas silent. Everything I did was swift and easy. 15 years of Ninjutsu has really paid off. I've mastered silence, and yet to master fight. My master has had a lot of problems with our once friends, and I feel like Arati has ran into a problem. This one she could not battle alone though.

At age 18, I've had a lot on my plate. I have two younger sisters to take care of, and a master who is becoming more fragile and frail. I have to make trips to the store to get food for my family. I pay for it. I guess that its the least I can do after he took me in. My other sisters are not blood, but I consider them my true family.

The trees were endless. It seemed like they went on forever. Lights got closer and closer though, and I felt closer and closer. Just then, I heard a blood curdling scream. "Arati" I whispered, and went even faster. "Hold on Arati!" I have to stay quiet. I arrive to an old garabage dump, and seen the foot symbol on a flag.

Master said we had dissapointed them. My sister had fallen in love with one of the foot soldiers. They loved each other. But after seeing everything that they did to poor innocent people, my sister had enough. She told him that if he really loved her, then he would quit. But the bond between a sensai and a student is unbreakable. He is Shredders companion, and my sister left him. For now, I fear that he is going to give her a reason to hate him even more.

The old warehouse looked as if it were going to fall down at any second. My sister was in that place. The Shredder has her. There are windows everywhere, and guards. I could barely make out what they were saying, but i could hear a little bit.

"you think you could just leave and forget about us?" The guard said. "Ha, think again hun, your outnumbered, and too weak."  
My kamas filled my hands, and I softly touched the grass with my feet, and silently. I was after my sister, and wasn't going down without a fight. My blood boiled, listening to my sister being disrespected.

"Your sensei doesn't even have the guts to save his own daughter. What a father." I lost it, and blacked out. I went all out on the guards. My kamas were one with me, and i was one with them. the blades sliced through their armor, piercing their skin. They collapsed. they kept coming, and I kept going. The crowd finally thinned out, till there was nobody left. The blood of the Warriors slowly drooled down my kamas.  
I walked to the door, and opened it. My blood boiled when I saw my sister sitting in the chair, bloody. I ran to her. "Arati, everything will be OK! I promise you. I will get you out.." I continued, crying and cutting the rope around her wrists. They cut into her arms, and it was gruesome. She grabbed me.

"You need to go. Everything will be ok." She placed her hand up. "He's been turning people into mutants. You need to go now!"  
I placed my hand on hers. It was a symbol to say we were ok, and we loved one another. "Im sorry sissy, I already disappointed sensei, and i will bring you back." As I went to untie her legs, I felt a sharp pain on my back, and I collapsed, hearing my sister scream.

I barely remember anything after that. I remember going through a long hallway. "shes coming too." they jabbed a huge needle into my leg, and I couldn't scream. I didn't have the strength. I thought to myself that this is the end, and I disobeyed my sensei. I am a failure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where am I?

I woke up to being in chains. I sat up, and a pain shot from my leg. I grabbed it, and yelled. I looked around me, and saw a puddle of blood. My arm rubbed up and down my leg, but i only felt 3 fingers. Did I lose my fingers batteling? What the hell? Then I placed both hands to feel. They both had 3. I fell on my back, and it didn't feel right.

I rolled. I wasn't flat. I moved.

"He got you." A deep voice said. "Mutated you. He, he.." I heard crying.

"Who are you?" i asked.

"They call me Leather head. I came here because they tranquilized me and was needed for my brains. I refused to help them, because they were going to try and harm my friends. So they changed me into this, this thing!" he got silent.

"My names Monet. I was here trying to save my sister, and I failed. I just cant believe it. I, I.." got choked up. "I'm a monster." I collapsed. "ARATI!" I screamed. "BASTARDS TOOK HER! I WILL AVENGE YOU!" I screamed.

"They can't hear you, ya know." He said. "Just give up."  
Sensei, you were right. I should've been patient. I shouldn't of been so dumb. My anger and stubbornness got the best of me.  
Then, there was smoke everywhere. I coughed, and heard Leather head cough. "Leather head, help me.." I said, passing out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: new friend

"My friends." Leather head said. I could faintly hear the words.

"Hey, buddy. we're here for you." Somebody said.

"Can you get up?"

"Yeah guys. But she needs help now." Leather head said, and i heard a silence. Footsteps walked to me, and a huge chain break noise came. Cool hands with 3 fingers like mine grabbed my arms.

"She's hurt." One said, and more footsteps came to me.

"she's injured on her leg. Lemme just bandage it..."

"We have no time for that. We need to go now." the creature wrapped me up in its arms, and started walking.

"Leather head, do you know anything about her?"

"Her name is Monet. She was transformed last night. The guards came in with her, and chained her up. She started bleeding, so I propped her leg up to help it. She woke up, and didnt know what was happening. I tried to help, i tried but couldn't. I'm not experienced in it." He said, getting upset.

"You saved her by containing her wounds. Dont worry." A voice said. My eyes started to open, and the pain of my leg was excruciating. I gave a faint ow.

"She's still conscious, and shes starting to come too. we must get back to the Shell raiser so i can examine her further."

"Ok, Don." A rough Jersey accent said.

"well, Raph, i want to save her."

The doors opened, and it was sprinkling. I looked at who was carrying me, and all i saw was Blue mask. "you'll be fixed up in no time. I promise." He said. We arrived to the car and i was lifted up into it. Everyone else got in, and i was placed on a cot thing.

I started to see what was carrying me. Turtles. "What the heck?" I said quietly. They didn't hear me. I sat up, feeling the blood trickle down from my head.

"Guys, shes awake." they all looked at me. "Hi there, my name is Donatello, but you can call me Don." He grabbed a med-kit. "May i take a look at your leg?"

I shook my head up and down, and got woozy. I started to fall back. he caught my head, and i blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hell.

I woke up in a nice warm bed. I thought it was all a dream. I yawned, and felt my leg to see if it was true. It was. There was a bandage around it,and along with my 3 fingers, i was sorta frieked out. I looked over, and there was a cup of tea, along with some medicine. It looked like ibuprofen, but i took it. I sat up.

"Your finally awake." A voice said, and i looked over. It was a turtle. "Leonardo. Call me Leo though, its easier." He walked over to me.

"Where am I? Wheres my sister?" I asked, confused.

"You are in our layer, and sleeping in my room. You need rest, you took your pills i take it?" He asked, looking over at the tea.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, well they're there for when your leg hurts. Donnie has been changing your band aid since you've been asleep. He's really good with that kind of stuff. As a matter of fact, here's the wise guy now."

I Looked past Leo, and Leo didn't even turn around to see him. "Your too good, Leo." He said. "I hope you don't mind but I've been changing your band aid since you've been asleep."

I sat up. "I'm, a, a mutant. I don't know what to do anymore. I, I failed my master."hey, don't get yourself down. You need to tell us everything, including our sensei so we can help get you too your family. Could you possibly come to the table with us?" Donnie asked, lending his hand out too me.

I looked at him, and his hand. My hand was placed in his, and they matched. I'm a Turtle. What the hell? Leo walked to me, and i put my arms around them. They grabbed me, and i placed my leg on the ground. My leg ached and i gave a yelp.

"Oh yeah, i'm still trying to find out what they put into you. They left a pretty bad gash, they put it into a vein and.." Donnie was saying until Leo cut him off.

"Yeah yeah Donnie, lets not talk her ear off."

"Well she ought to know."

"Guys i'm fine. I'll just.." I put my leg on the floor and almost collapsed.

"Your gunna need help walking around for a while. Donnie is making you something so you can walk alone, but for now, we'll help you." We entered

the living room, and i saw the others doing things.

"Well, look who's up." the red mask says.

"That's Raphael" Donnie said.

"Mikey, introduce yourself." Leo said. Michelangelo was reading his comics, and didn't hear him.

"Ha, Leo, ya think i can become Turtle Titan someday?" he then looked up and saw me. "oh, hey Monet, I'm Mikey."

"Nice job introducing yourself properly Mikey." Leo said. "He gets wrapped up in his comics all the time. Don't take it personally."The two helped me to the table, and sat me down. "tea?" Leo asked me.

"no, thank you though."

"You hungry? You've been out for two days." Donnie asked, opening the fridge.

"Two days? I slept for two days?" I said, stunned. "Where did you sleep?"

"Mikey's bed. I kicked him out on the couch. His rooms so gross though." Leo said, putting the teapot onto the stove.

"Yeah, this couch sucks. Could we get a different one?" Mikey said, while cracking his back.

"When you wanna drag a new one down here." Donnie said. He brought over some sort of contraption, and was working on it.

"well you build things Donnie. You can build me a new couch! One with a table and comic stand, and and.."

"Mikey, i make useful things. Not Junk." Donnie said.

"Well, i'd use it all they time. It would be useful.." he said, and he went back to reading his comics.

"what is that?" I asked.

"Oh its a thermometer-over heat." Donnie said. I looked at him. "Ya know, to test the heat in your car? Thermo, temperature, over heat, well, overheat. The shell raiser has been overheating and i want to see why."

"Donnie i'm sures she'd know what the heck it is. Heck, i didnt even know whut it wuz." Raph said. He had something in his hands, and was walking towards me.

"We watched you fight with these, so we figured we should pick them up for you." Mikey said, sitting by me.

"You, watched me fight? Why didnt you hep?" I asked.

"You looked like you had it under control. If we wouda stepped in, shredder would've taken us. If you are anything like me, i don't like help when i'm ticked off. But when he sliced your back, we finally.." Raph was saying, until i stopped him.

"Shredder sliced my back?" I felt my back, but there was a shell. Ha, figures.

"We stepped in to stop him, but two men took you off and we couldn't catch up. We were looking for Leather head, and the place was huge underground. They transformed you, and found you with Leathe rhead. We heard your screams for somebody named Arati, so we followed the yells, and..." Leo was saying, and i stopped him again.

"Arati is my sister." I explained. "My master Kurani and shredder were once friends, and we betrayed him. well, my sister." I said about how she left the foot lead member, and they're back for revenge, and how i went to go and save her. And how i ended up there, and everything else. They all looked at me.

"And then, i never saw my sister again." I said. "And looking like a turtle, I can never see my master or Kanona again."

"Kanona?" Mikey asked.

"My youngest sister." I added. "sorry."

"So the Shredder still has your sister. If she is still alive, he knows your master will want her back. So he will do anything in his power to lead you or your sensei and sister to his place." Leo said.

"Sounds like we're gettin involved 'gain. More practice for me." Raph said, listening to me.

"So whats the plan?" I asked, grabbing my kamas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Home

"You cannot go anytime soon, Monet." A voice came from a dark room. I looked over, and it was an over sized rat.

"Sensei Leo kicked me out of my room!" Mikey said, looking at Leonardo.

"Michelangelo, you know the guest gets the best room. you always sleep on the couch anyways. aren't your tvs there?" Splinter said. "Anyways, my name is Splinter."

I knelt my head down. "Splinter, i must get back home to help my family. They need me."

"You can't go Monet. Not until Donnie has a pla..."

"I got it!" Donnie said. "well, the people were clearly not Doctors. They put the needle in, triggering an artery through the leg. Anyways, I'm going to patchwork her leg, and it should go back to normal. Stitches an all, she'll be good within a week!"

"Will this work for sure?" Leonardo said.

"I'm 99.9% Sure this will work. If not, then, well, lets not go there. Anyways, Monet, you up to it?" Donnie asked me.

"Anything it takes to see my family again." I said. "When do we start?"

"We can start now. I will have to be staying here all day and night to make sure her vital lines are ok." Donnie said.  
"Splinter, i cant." I said. "My honor stands. If i go down i will go down serving my family."

"I've got it!" Donnie said. "If she's always in Leo's room, i have to take my analysis things into his room. So why doesn't she just stay in my room? I have to check up on her every hour on the hour anyways."

Splinter grabbed his beard. "perhaps it is best for you to stay in Donatello's room. For he has all the gear in there already. If that is ok with you Monet."He looked at me.

"I just don't want to be a burden upon you guys." I said. "but if you insist, i'll do whatever it takes.""Sweet! I get my own room!" Mikey said. Leo hit him upside the head.

"Then this is settled. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael, you guys will be without your brother for a week. You must learn to accommodate this change. Donatello, you may take whatever you need. You must go to the surface to get anything you need for her, though." Splinter said, and walked off. "My sons, we have company, and we must help her." He closed the doors and it went silent.  
Raphael went back to his training, and Mikey went to read his comics. Leo picked me up and helped me to my room, while Donnie grabbed his things.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, being a Turtle ain't that bad." Leo told me.

"Leo, you understand honor, and family. I have to be there for my family, even if it means my life."

"Yeah, i understand." Leo said, sitting me down in Donnie's room. "If you need anything, holler. I'm a room away."

"Thanks, Leo." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank when nothings been done yet." He said, and smirked at me. "I'm going to go practice with Raph. I'll see you later." He stood up, and walked out.

I thought to myself. Why and how am I in this big mess? How do i get out? Just then, Donatello walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Roomates!

I was sitting up on his bed, and my leg started to hurt again. "the effects wearing off?" He said. "It's been a while since you had some medicine."

"Yeah, starting too. It really doesn't feel too good right now." I said, grabbing my leg.

He rolled over on his chair. There was a lot of computer things everywhere, and wires. He looked at my leg. he undid the bandage, and i saw the gash on my leg. He rubbed some numbing creme on my leg. "Hmm... Just as i expected."

"What?" I said.

"i need to go to the surface to get some nova cane and some more bandage wrap things. I'll be back within the hour. I'll take Mikey with me and you can do whatever. Where do you wanna go while i go up?"

"I want to practice." I said. I looked at my kamas.

"You know you will hurt yourself more if you even think about doing that. You need rest. Tomorrow you might be able too. Just please, hang tight until I get back." Donne said. "I'm going to put these somewhere you cant get them so you don't hurt yourself."

Donnie grabbed my kamas and walked out of the room. "I'l be back soon." he said, also grabbing his bow staff.

Donnie, gosh dang it. I need to practice. I stood up. The pain wasn't as bad with the creme. I limped to the doorway, and saw Leonardo meditating.

"You shouldn't be up." He said.

"You aren't even looking at me. How do you know i'm here?" I asked, limping to him.

"I just know." he said. he opened his eyes and got up. He started walking to me. "You should be resting."

"Leo, i cant just lay there and be nothing. I need practice. I cant feel my leg now so i can at least practice with my kamas. Donnie, on the other hand, took them and hid them."

Leo smiled. "You need to sit and fnd yourself. Come Meditate with me." He helped me over to the middle of the room, and sat me down. There, I waited until Donnie got back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ouchiee

Donnie and Mikey made a lot of noise when they came in. I still sat there with Leo, trying to find peace within myself. "And what do you think your doing out here?" Donnie said to me. "You should not be walking."

"Don, she's stubborn. She needed to get out, and I would've also." Leo said. I grinned.

"Sorry Donnie. I'll listen now. Can you help me to the room?" i said.

"Sure, let me set everything down." He went to his room and put up everything."

"We searched everywhere for the things he needed. Sorry it took so long Monet." Mikey said.

"Its fine Mikey." I said. I smiled, and they helped me up. I limped back to the room with Mikey and Donnie helping me, and they layed me down.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked Donnie as he layed me down.

"Sleep? I'll be awake all the time for a while." he said. "now, this will hurt just a little." He put a needle into my leg. It reached the bone.

I gave a whimper. "Don, what are you oh god." Mikey said, and he passed out.

"Leo, Mikey passed out again." Donnie yelled, as i was still n pain. He took the needle out. "All better. You will be feeling sleepy soon. I'll need to look at it closer and run some tests to see what they put into you."

I started getting tired, and all i saw was Leonardo and Donatello helping Mikey up, and I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Waking up.

I woke up from a really long nap. I felt my leg, and it was healing. I looked beside the bed, and Donnie was passed out on his table. i saw notes on every hour i was asleep, and my vital lines. My heart monitor was beeping, and i saw it was around time when he would normally take a note. So i decided to let him sleep.

I wrote down the time and date, (August 26th, 2013 2:00 AM.) I sat up, and realized a few days have passed. Whatever he gave me was really strong to knock me out. I looked at my leg, and it looked good as new. a few little pains, but it was good. I stood up and stretched. I looked over at Don. "Don."

"yeah hu, I'm up, I'm up." He said, and fell asleep again. Oh brother. I helped him up, and laid him down on the bed. I threw the blanket on him, and i saw he left my kamas out.

"Thank you don." I said. I grabbed them, and tiptoed through the layer. The lights were on, and Splinter was in his room. The boys don't normally get off until 6 am so i have a few hours.

I raised my kamas, and started to practice. The swoosh of my kamas were one with me again. I could feel every movement of them. I was one again.

I practiced, my arms extended. My jumps perfect. I hit every last exercise Sensei taught me.

"What are you doing?!" I heard in sync. Oh crap. Boys are back.

"Practicing." I said casually.

"You know you'll give Donnie a heart attack when he sees your heart monitor thing go way up..." Leo said, and Donnie ran out to the room.

"her heart rate went from 80 BPM to 140 BPM!" he said. Then, he saw my kamas n my hands. "Monet, you.."

"I know, i know, Must rest. I need to practice. i cant just lay around all day! I have to help." I said.

Donnie made his way to me. "You need to get to the room and rest. You do not need to be running around and re-open it." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Donnie. i really appreciate it."

"uhhh buhh... Your welcome i guess..." he said sorta shy.

"Just take me back to the room i guess. Not worth the fight."

I went back and laid down, and Donnie sat there doing research on my leg. "You always been the smart one?" I asked.

"Yeah i guess you can call me that. My brothers just don't understand how hard it can really be for me. I have to make decisions that not everyone can make." He said. "its just tough sometimes.

"Tell me about it." I said He stopped what he was doing an laid in his bed on the floor.

"So your the oldest of 3?" he asked.

"Yeah, they aren't blood related, but master took me in and raised me. He's my only parent i have. the only family with my sisters. I have to look after them now. Sensei is getting older. That's why i'm in this situation." I sat up. "I don't get it. Why'd they turn me into this? I'm hideous. I cant go see my family." I said, and laid down.

"Your not hideous. Trust me. Well not calling you attractive, cause I don't think, i mean you are, i mean..."

"I know what you mean, Donnie. Its alright." I heard a yawn. You can come up here to bed, i'l go watch tv or something."

"Monet, I.." He started.

"I know, I know. I just feel bad being on your bed when your laying down there." I said.

"Its fine, don't worry." He said. It was silent for a little bit, and i heard snoring. He's out. I laid my blanked over him, and i flopped over and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Breakfast Time!

I awoke to some weird smell coming from the kitchen. I looked over to see if Donnie was there, and he was gone. So, i got up on my own and walked out. "Morning, breakfast is about ready." Mikey said.

"What exactly is for breakfast, Mikey?" Leonardo asked, while meditating.

"Its a surprise, literally." Mike said. "I have no idea exactly what is in it." Mikey said, stirring the unknown food mixture.

"that's, uh, appetizing." Donnie said, and looked over. "good morning." He said, looking at me.

"Morning." I said, as i sat down at the table.

"Sleep good?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, i guess." I said. i stretched, and saw my leg looked as good as new.

Donnie stood up to go see what Mikey was making. Mikey put his body in front of it. "Its a suprise Donnie."

Donnie saw Mikey was being protective over his food so he came back and sat down. "Whatever Mikey." He said. I giggled.

"So yer leg feelin betta?" Raph asked.

"Very much so." I looked at my leg.

"Yeah, staying up late every night really gets to you. But its fine, I've been working on other things." He said.

"Have we gotten any other word about Monet's family?" Leo asked Donnie.

"No, I haven't. I've looked everywhere on their computers, but i cant get a single hint of information." Don said.

"We'll find your family Monet. Then we'll find a cure." Leo said.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mikey said.

"Good, we're starved." Raph said.

"Dig in!" Mikey said, putting a spoon into the weird mix of food. We looked at it. It was weird, there was old food, mold, and algae. I almost gagged.

"I'll cook breakfast tomorrow." I said. "I'm not that hungry."

"Same here."

"Right with ya.

"Don't leave me here guys! I swore i saw movement in it!"

Mikey saw everyone left. "Fine, more for me." And he ate it. Yuk!

I walked to Splinters door, and just when I was going to knock, he said "Come in."

They're too good. "Splinter, my leg feels a lot better now, and i think i am ready to start practicing again, and go up to the surface with the boys." I said.

Splinter looked at me. "You mustn't be seen. My boys each have a bandana, the color of their choice. You must have one. I have seen, as well as my boys, how you practice and fight. Your master has taught you well. I have been saving this for a special student of mine, and you deserve it." He took out a box, and brushed the dust off of it. He opened it, and pulled out a white bandana.

"Splinter, er, sensei i cant.."

"Take it. You need it. you must train with my boys though, for you have not mastered fight yet." He walked behind me, and wrapped the long bandana around my eyes. "You may go to the surface tonight, but no fighting." It fit perfectly. "Would you like me to cut it a specific length?" He asked me.

"No, sensei. I will make it my own personal, and cut it later."

"As you wish." he said. I stood up, and turned around. The bandana twirled around my legs, almost hitting the ground. I bowed to him.

"Thank you, sensei."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wow.

I walked out of Splinter's room. Donnie was working on his 'toys' in his room, Mikey was playing video games, Raph and Leo were practicing. I walked to Donnie's room, and asked him, "You think we could possibly do something with these long strands on my Bandana." He turned around.

"Wow... Uhhh I mean, yes, I can figure something out. You have any design in mind?" He asked me looking around in a box.

"Hmm, curly?" I said.

"Curly, wow. Uhmm, I mean, that'll look great. Not calling you good looking, but you are, but..." Leo stopped him.

"Just save yourself now and shut up." I turned around, and Leo was right here. "Sensei wants you to practice with us now and you will be going up tonight."

"to-tonight? I haven't even tested her levels and how her heart rate an and..." Donnie began,

"She's going up. Its time to test her." Leo said. I looked at him, and without saying a word, mouthed the words "thank you". He nodded his head, and walked off. I grinned.

"So, Donnie" I started to say as I walked into his room. I put my hands behind my back. "Can we hang out up there tonight?"

"Uhm, buhh, yeahh I guess sooo..." He said, starting to blush.

"Sweet." I said. I started to walk out, and asked "Since my leg is better, and you dont have to keep watch on me all the time, should I sleep out on the couch?"

"Well I can sleep on the ground, its no bother to me." He said.

"I feel bad seeing you down there sleeping." I said. "I'll be gone in no time though. Thank you, Donnie."

"No problem." He said, in a saddish voice.

"Don." I began, "My sisters need me." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You have helped me and stayed awake making sure I was alright. You save my life. I owe you my greatest gratitude." I hugged him so tight. He hugged me back.

"You don't have to change back to a human. You can stay here, and live here with us. You can stay her with me, I mean us, and we can train and save New York. You can stay, I can sleep on the ground." He started to say. I let go of him.

"Don, you would do anything to help your family." I said. "I will always talk to you. I will always be there, I will.." He stopped me, and kissed me. I didn't know how to feel. Happy, sad nervous, and a bit upset all ran through my head. he was holding me so tight.

"I can't lose you, Monet." He said, hugging me. I was silent.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Da fuqqqqq

"Donnie, I dunno what to say.." I said.

"Donnie, want to come practice.. Woah." Mikey walked in. Donnie instantly let go of me. My bandana was wrapped around his foot and tripped him backwards, pulling my head down. I hit my head yet again on the ground.

"Uhh, Mikey, its not what it looks like.." He sat up and saw that i hit my head. "You Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, i'll be fine." I said.

"Ill just come back later..." Mikey said, backing up. He ran out to the others, and said he was helping me do something. The other two bought it.

"I'm, sorry." Donnie said. "Let me get ice for you." He said. I sat up, and watched him leave. I was shocked. He kissed me. Donatello kissed me. Why did he kiss me? What the heck? My head started to hurt, and he came back. He got on his knee, and placed the ice on my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean you to hit your head. that was my fault.

"It's fine." I said. "what time is it?"

"Its getting around time when we leave. We have to cut down the bandana. You want to curl it?" He asked, as I nodded my head. "Ok. Leo!" He yelled.

I didn't know why he called for Leo. Leo walked through the door. "You called?"

"She wants her bandana curled, can you take your katana and make it curly?" He asked. He saw the ice on my head, and looked at me.

"I fell down." I said. He looked ok with my crummy answer, so he took one blade and pulled on the bandana with it. Then the other side. It was finally curly. I didnt have to cut it or anything, and it ended right before my shell did. "Thanks Leo." I said and hugged him. Donnie looked away, and I stopped.

"No problem. I'll go now. You guys gunna come and train before we go up?" he asked.

"We'll be out in a bit." Donnie assured him. Leo nodded his head, and left. I could feel the bounciness of the bandana, and it flowed with me. It covered just my eyes, showing them.

"Monet, I'm sorry for what i did earlier." Donnie started talking. "I just, I, I have to go." He stood up, and walked out of the bedroom. I stood there, with my kamas across the room.

"Donnie, please don't leave." It was too late.

I walked over to them, and grabbed them. It didn't matter what just happened now, I had to find a way to get home. Any way. I don't want Donnie falling in love with me, but then again i do. I loved everything he has done for me! I just don't know anymore.

I lifted up a kama, and saw my reflection. I'm not used to this look, but i will have to be used to it soon enough. For this is who I am going to be for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked out of Donnie's room, and he was practicing with Mikey. Raph and Leo where batteling it out as always. I walked around the couch, and Splinter came from his room. "Yamet!" He said. The boys walked to him and knelt down. I did the same.  
"This is Monet's first time around New York City. I want you guys to not fight tonight, and just go and have fun. If there is any fighting involved, she will not be included. Understand?"  
"Yes, sensei." All four bowed their heads, as did I.  
"What are you waiting for? Go have fun." Splinter said, and grinned. I can't believe it! This is my first time up too the surface with the boys. They all ran to the ladder, so I followed. I looked back at Splinter, and grinned. He looked at me, smiled, and went back into his room. They were like my second family now.  
"Okey, princess, this is the Citeyy of Nue Yourk." Raph said in his Jersey accent. "People dont really like to see us, so we like to hide in the shadows." The boys all found ladders to buildings, and climbed up. Donnie waited up for me the most. I wasn't skilled enough in the city, but people couldnt find me in the forest. Nobody could.  
We reached the top. You could see alot of the city from here. "It's so beautiful." I said, admiring all the lights.  
"It gets old after a while, trust me." Leo said, while leaning up against a chimney. "What do you wanna do?" he asked me. The boys looked at me.  
"Take me wherever. Its better than bein on house arrest." I said. Donnie rolled his eyes, and I stepped closer to him.  
"Lets take her to the park. Thats always a big tourist spot. Trees are there too." Donnie said. He knew my love for the forest, and how I will always be there no matter what. the boys started running, and I tried to keep up. One thing I need to work on: Stealth.  
"Im so happy Splinter let us take the night off!" Mikey said, while leaping from the buildings.  
"Dont expect them all the time. We'll be right back to helpin the city." Leo said.  
"Yeah, kickin badguy butts!" Raph added.  
Donnie saw I was struggling to keep up. My leg hadn't fully healed yet. "You want a piggyback?" He asked me.  
"Don, I need to do this." I said, and I looked down. "Even if it kills me to do so." He looked at me, and slowed down.  
"Hop up." He got in front of me, and I had to take the offer. My leg was still killing me. He used his bowstaff as a support so he wouldnt touch the hurt park of my leg. "Comphy?" he asked.  
"Very." I said, smiling. He laughed, and we caught up with his brothers.  
Leo saw. "Your leg hurting? We can go back."  
"I've got her Leo, I insisted to carry her, then, well, gave her no choice." Donnie looked up at me, and I pushed my cheek into his. He blushed again. He then said, "There it is, the Central park. Theres alot of activity 24/7 around here. We fight here alot." Donnie set me down. I grabbed his arm, and looked at the view.  
"Wow. Its so big!" I looked at him and smiled. "I've never been to a place like this!" I admired every little aspect of it. I saw every person. I wanted to just go and be free again. "Don?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take me back here someday when i'm feeling better? I want to go through the trees."  
"Yes. I promise." He put his arm around me, and we started to watch the sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13

"Guys we should head back soon. Its getting daylight." Leo said, standing up. Mine and Donnie's legs dangled off the roof of an old building. I never wanted this moment to end. It was just too perfect.  
"C'mon Monet. Might as well get back fast." Donnie said, standing up. He held his hand out to me, and I placed mine in his. They matched once again. I looked at him, and he helped me up. I landed right in front of him, and giggled. He turned around, and I jumped on again. He ran to the same place, and we went down.  
"Last one down is a rotten egg!" Mikey said, jumping down through the sewer.  
"First one eats it!" Raph yelled down the hole, then jumped down.  
"Not cool!" Mikey yelled back, and heard a huge crash. "I'm... ok.." He said. Leo giggled, and followed Raph down.  
I hopped off Donnie's back. He held his hand out, and I jumped down to follow the boys. He came right after, closing the sewer lid as he went down. I landed softly, and still saw Mikey laying down. "Ha, at least I'm not the rotten egg." Mikey said, putting one finger up, and then it collapsed. Oh. Michelangelo.  
Donnie helped him up, as well as Raph. "At least I dont have to eat me." Donnie said, trying to make the situation better for everybody. We got back to the layer, and saw splinter meditating. "Monet, come with me please." He told me. I looked at the boys, and looked at him. The boys shrugged their shoulders, so I followed Splinter to his room.  
He sat down. "Its time for you to know Monet. The truth about your Sensei." He looked at me, and looked to the right. I knelt before him, and prepared myself for the worse.  
"Your master Kurani, he.." Splinter started. "Theres no easy way to say this. He, is missing." I felt my world collapse.  
"No." I said. Tears filled my eyes. Splinter looked down.  
"Shredder found your place, and they took them. Theres not a trace of them. Leatherhead, he went to go find them, cause you were murmuring about your master and sister while he saw you in the cell. He felt like he needed to help again. And, he didnt expect this, No one did."  
"May I go now to think, sensei?" I asked.  
He looked at me. "Yes." As soon as he said that, I ran out of his room. Tears flowed down my cheeks, and I couldn't hold them back.  
"Monet? Whats wrong?" Donnie asked, as he ran after me. I kept running. he kept running. I reached the ladder up to the surface, little light had shown. "Monet!" Donnie said, and grabbed me. "Whats wrong?"  
I found a comfortable spot on Donnie's chest, and cried. I collapsed, and he went to the ground with me, rocking me, trying to help me.  
"They're gone, Donnie. The reason why I live. Donnie, Donnie." I cried. He gasped, and held me tighter than ever.  
"Monet." He said. I looked up, and he wiped away my tears. "I , I'm truley sorry." I still was crying. The boys finally caught up.  
"Whats wrong?!" Leo asked, and knelt down to see. Donnie looked at him, as i was still buried in his chest.  
"Shredder got them." Donnie said. Leo looked at me, and looked down.  
"We will avenge your family. I am truley sorry for your loss." Leo said, standing up. "When you are ready to get the help you need from our master with stealth, we will go and find them, if its the last thing we do."  
"We need to get back. Its daylight and we dont need somebody looking down here." I couldnt get up, nor did I even want too. Donnie said, "Hold on then." He picked me up.  
I looked at my leg, and how it was just limp. I will avenge my father and sister Kanona. If not, I will die trying.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat at the tv on the couch with my tea. I didnt move. I only moved to drink my tea. Leo placed a new cup whenever I was done, and washed the old. Donnie sat by me, and trying to talk to me. I blanked out. I was figuring out a plot to go and find my master, without anyone knowing. I had to be keen about it. I have to take a few lessons by Splinter to make sure my leg was ok. I will not put the boys through danger. I cant, I will never forgive myself. It was getting around time when they would go up.  
"You going up with us tonight, Monet?" Donnie asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.  
I shook my head no.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
I looked straight forward. He kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours." He said. He got up, grabbed his staff, and left with his brothers. I watched him leave, and I was alone. I kind of miss Donnie sitting by me, trying to get me to talk. My tea was empty, and I wanted more. I got up, and walked to the kitchen. Leo had the tea on for me. He's too good with this stuff.  
"Monet." I heard a soothing voice behind me. It was deep though. "How are you?" I turned around, and dropped my cup full of tea. It was a talking tall alligator. I stood there, and was shocked. "Its me, Leatherhead. You know, the one who saved you?" I looked at him, and finally recognised the voice. He was with me in the cell. He saved me. I ran to hug him.  
"Thank you so much, Leatherhead. Please, come sit with me. I need to know everything." He walked behind me, and sat on the couch with me.  
"I felt like I hadn't helped enough." He started to say. "The boys fixed you up, all I did was just prop your leg up."  
"You helped my blood curculate. You stopped me from bleeding to death. You do not need to help anymore. I appreciate everything you've done, but I must follow my destiny, and save my family." I said. "Tea?" I asked.  
"Please." He said. he looked down, and said "I'm sorry." I stopped halfway to the kitchen, and responded.  
"No need. You have given me the strength to move on and work. They're probably still alive for all I know." I poured the tea. "Now, Mr Leatherhead, if you'll excuse me, I must make breakfast for the boys in the morning. I need to go and get food. You are welcome too eat with us in the morning."  
I handed him the tea. "Not a bother at all. I will go and talk with Splinter once more. I'm just happy to see you alive and well. I will see you around." Leatherhead said, walking to Splinters room. I left a note for the boys just in case I don't get back in time they get here.


	15. Chapter 15

I grabbed a bag and looked in the fridge. There was only pizza leftovers. Oh boys. I threw them away, and the fridge had no food. "Your going to need this." Splinter handed me money.  
"Splinter, I have some. Its fine" I said. I ran to Donnies room, and grabbed it.  
He handed me money. "Just in case." He said. He handed me twenty bucks, and went back to his room, continuing his conversation with Leatherhead.  
My bag was draped over my shoulder, and I ran to the sewer opening. I climbed up the long ladder, and peeked outside to see if anyone was around. I saw no shoes, nor feet. The Turtles are gone somewhere, so I decided to just go up, and disappear. I went up the same path as the turtles and i once did. I remember being up there and seeing a store or a sidestand.  
"hmm." I said, looking around. I look to the left, and to the right. I always did this. The little mart said "Shop 'til you drop" grocery store. I looked on the rooftop, and there was a way in through a vent. It was 4:34 am and i had at least 20 minutes to get in and get out. "What am I waiting for?" I asked, and made my way over to the shop. it was small, but was closed. no lights were on, and it looked a little run-down.  
I got onto the roof, and worked my way around the vent. It clicked open, and i jumped through, bag and all. I reached to find my Kamas, and it seemed that I forgot them back at the Layer. "Shit." I said. I hit the end of the vent. It clinked really loud, and I was suprised I didnt fall through.  
I pulled the vent up, and it came loose. I poked my head down to see if anyone, or anything was in the store. it was silent. I lifted my bag, and fell down. My feet touched the ground. I felt the coolness of the fan flow while i grabbed eggs and cheese. I Grabbed milk, and sausage. It was hard to see through everything, so i was bumping through isles looking for things.  
I attempted to walk to the front and remember where the vent was. It wasdown the isle to the right. I have to remember. I have to remember. I reached for the money in my pocket, and placed it on the register. $14.50 exactly, change that goes to Splinter. I ran to the vent with the treasures in my bag. I threw the bag up to thevent, and heard a klunk. I jumped up, and grabbed the vent. I struggled up to the vent opening, and got up all the way. I placed the it on, and climbed slowly through the rest of the vent.  
Hit. Thunk. Hit. Thunk. I kept hitting the side of the bag on the way up, and my feet catching me before i fell down. The openeing got closer and closer, and I finally reached the top. I climbed through, and got out. The fresh air chilled me, and I placed the top of the vent back on. I saw the sun start to rise, and headed back to the layar. My leg didnt bother me anymore. The groceries were shaken up, but they will be ok. I reached the sewer opening, and leaped down, closing the lid on the way down.


	16. Chapter 16

I arrived back to the layer, and saw all the boys asleep. Mikey was passed out on the couch, Leo's light was off, I heard snoring and assumed Raph was asleep, and could see Donnie asleep from his room. I went to the kitchen, and it was dirty. Dishes weren't done, garabage everywhere, and the oven was gross. "Great, cooking and feeding them. How'd I get signed up to do this?" I said while getting the dishes ready to be washed. They were soaking, so i decided to pick up around the layer.  
Old pizza boxes, moldy at that. I placed all of Mikey's comics in a pile, includding the one thats on his face he fell asleep to, by the couch. I picked up old pop cans, cups, and plates. I threw garabage away, and saw it all added more and more and more. "Thank god they dont wear clothes. They'd be everywhere." I mumbled.  
I scrubbed the oven till it was pearly white. The dishes were done, and was sweeping the ground, cleaning it all the way. Breakfast was started, I cracked all eggs because i've seen how much they really eat. Pouring the eggs in the pan, I then grabbed the cheese and gratted it. The sausage was in its pan, sizzling. When the cheese was gratted, the eggs were just about done, as well as the sausage. I broke the links up, and put them in the eggs. The cheese, sprinkled on the top, and I let it set so it could melt. I turned around, and saw Leo meditating. I jumped.  
"Way to scare the crap out of me Leo." I said, placing my hand on my heart. He smirked.  
"Smells really good." He said. He got up, and walked to the table. "Love what you've done to the place." As he sat down, Raph walked out, rubbing his eyes.  
"Whuts that smell?" He asked, and saw the layer all clean. "Woah, clearly Mikeys not cooking."  
"I heard that, Raph!" Mikey said, streatching out. "Wait, wheres my comics?!" he scurried around. he landed on his knees, and reached all around. "Monet!" He yelled at me.  
"Beside the couch." I said, while serving the boys. He saw them.  
"Oh, my babies!" He said, kissing the comics. Oh, brother.  
"Breakfast actually smells good. Mikey musn't be cooking." Donnie said, walking out of his room.  
"You guys, im really sensitive about that!" He said.  
"Sures u are Mikey, come get sum grub." Raph said, eating. Donnie and Mikey sat down, and ate. The food was still hot, and the boys didnt say anything. I made an extra plate, and walked to Splinters room.  
"Come in." He said, and I walked in with food. His eyes opened.  
"Mikey didnt cook?" He questioned. I laughed, and got on my knees with the food, and handed it to him. "Sensai, I need to see if my family is alive or dead. My life evolves around protecting them."  
Splinter set the food down in front of him. "Monet, whatever you need help with, my boys and I will be there. You will not have to battle the Shredder alone. We got beat up by him, including me. You will need help." He said. "Now, go and enjoy your breakfast, and thank you."  
"Yes, sensei." I handed him his change, and walked out of his room. He left me with alot of unknown answers.


	17. Chapter 17

The boys were done eating. They placed their dishes in the sink. Donnie came over and hugged me. "Thank you." He said to me. He kissed my cheek, and sat there for a sec.  
"Don, can I talk to you." I said.  
"You actually speak?" He said, and he giggled. I looked at him and grinned.  
"Seriously, i need to get out." I said.  
He looked at me, and thought. "Have you ever been to a river?" I looked at him and shook my head no. "We'll go tonight. Just the two of us." He grabbed me and kissed me.  
"Thank you Don. I really appreciate it." I said. I went back to cleaning the rest of the layer until it was time to go.  
It was around 7:30 and I decided to get ready. I walked to Donnie's room, and grabbed my Kamas. I placed them on the shelf beside me, and i re-curled my bandana with my finger. I wish i had my make-up, i really dislike not having it. I gave a sigh, and heard a noise from the doorway. I twirled around, and Leo was there.  
"Leo, whats up?" I asked. i tried to cover up what i was doing. He smiled.  
"No need to hide it from me. I just need to talk to you." He sat down, and looked at me. "Please, take a seat." I sat down, and looked at him. "Are you changing back?" he asked me, and demanded i told him right there. "I don't want you leading Don on if your just gonna leave him."  
I looked up at him, and said. "Ya know, Leo. I need to find my family. If they're gone, i have nobody. I'm happy with Donnie. You should accept the fact and be happy." I said. I kind of scooted around the direct answer, cause i didn't know what i was gunna do for real.  
"Its not too bad having you around, you know. It gets boring around here." He said, kind of relaxing a bit more. "Just please, let him down easy. He really likes you." Leo said. He stood up and walked out. I looked down, and sighed. I got right back up, looked in the mirror, and grabbed my Kamas.  
"Just in case?" Donnie said, leaning up against the door. I looked at him.  
"Just in case." I said. "When are we going?" I asked.  
"Whenever you want too. Come walk to the living room with me." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the livingroom. Everyone was watching the news, and we snuck out. Sensei knew about it, so he was going to say that Donnie couldnt make it tonight. We then slowed down.  
"What river you taking me too?" I asked, kind of curious. His hand grabbed mine, and we kept walking.  
"You'll see." He said. We reached the tunnel entrance. "Lemme go up first." he said. I nodded, and he started to climb. I was right after him. I saw hisface light up as he looked throught the entrance, and said "All clear." He got out, held the mantle piece up, and helped me up. As we reached the roof, he leaped up, and held his hand out. I grabbed it, and he lifted me to the ladder. I grabbed on. "You got it?" he asked.  
"yes Donnie." I said. I climbed right behind him to the top, and reached the roof.  
"Hmm, lets go this way." he said. he grabbed my hand, and we started running. I kept up this time, cause my leg didn't hurt anymore. We kept running though, and it got tiring. I didnt want to show any weakness, though. "Tired yet?" He asked.  
"Besides me dieing a little bit inside? Nope not at all." He could hear the sarcasm in my voice.  
"We're almost there. We have to go through trees though." He said, smiling.  
"You know I love trees." I said, looked at him.  
"I know, thats why we're going this way." He said, and looked forward. I saw the tops of the trees. The birds chirped and sang. The owls Hoot.  
"Its magnificent. I've almost forgotten how beautiful the woods are." I Said, and ran with Donnie too the trees. I grabbed the branches, and swung down under them. Swish. Swish. Swish. Donnie was running on top, so i decided to join him. The river got closer and closer, and i saw how beautiful it was afar. the trees had fresh rainwater on them, an it sprinkled onto us. we slowed down, and stopped at the last tree. It had a huge trunk, along with huge limbs. We sat down on the tree, and watched the lights in the city with the beach there. I laid my head on his legs, and my feet dangled from the branch. My arm was on my tummy, my other in his hand. Our fingers twined together. His arm was my back support so I wouldn't fall off. He sat there and was quiet.  
"Are you changing back to human, Monet?" He asked me, stroking my hair back on my head.  
"Don, it might not even be worth it." I said. "For all I know, my family might be dead."  
"If they were alive and well, would you?" he asked me. I gave a long silence.  
"Don." I said sitting up to talk to him. "You gave me a reason to live. No matter what, I will be forever in your debt." He kissed me, and hugged me.  
"Please dont leave me, Monet." He said.  
"I promise you, Don. I wont ever leave." I said. I grabbed him. "Your all I have left."  
` I then felt a sharp pain in my side.


	18. Chapter 18

"Monet?" Donnie said. My body went limp. I almost fell backwards, and Donnie grabbed my head. "Monet!" he yelled. I looked to the right and saw someone crouched down. It wasnt human; It looked like one of the boys. What boy would have a crossbow though. Donnie picked me up, and he jumped down to the beach. I layed there, and saw who had hit me.  
Their feet landed In front of the trees. Their body only showed, and their face was in the shadows. Don grabbed his staff, and was ready to fight. "Don't come any closer." He said, holding his staff up.  
"You really dont recognise me. Sissy how are you?" It couldn't be.  
I looked over. I tried to sit up, and my blood started to gush out of the wound. "Arati." I said. Don looked over at me, really confused.  
"You left me to die. You left me to be taken away by Shredder. Shredder took me in, and I am now on a mission to bring you back with me. Alive or not." She said. "We have master and Kanona, but now all i need is you. I remember Shredder stopping you, and slicing you. He took me away, and his servants were changing me. I watched you be changed. I thought we could be together forever, sissy. The two of us." She laughed. "Man, was i mistaken. Shredder sent me out to the house to find you. He only wanted you. But, since you werent there, i took master instead. He was pleased." She smiled. "We're going now!" She ran towards me. Don put his staff between me and her.  
"Not without a fight your not." he said. He hit her back, and she wiped the smile off her face.  
"Stand down now. You do not have to be apart of this." She said, slowly pulling her sword out.  
"I will not stand down." He said. "I will fight untill the end."  
"Ha, i like that answer." she said. I faintly remember seeing them fight. she took out a knife and they were battling. I heard a klunk a few times, along with pain screams. She sliced his arm and he screamed. "Don." I said. I reached for him, and he got back up. I blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

"We're going now." I heard a soothing voice tell me.  
"Don?" I asked.  
"No, its Leo." He said. "We scared your sister off before she got to you."  
"Wheres Don?" I asked.  
"Raph and Mikey have him, don't worry." He responded. "We'll be home in no time. Just hang tight." He said. We reached the mantle, and Leo had to wait for the others so they could lift it up. "Took you long enough." leo said.  
"Well haul around mr big guy there." Raph said, and lifted up the mantle. Leo jumped down with me, and ran to the Layer. I heard 3 other feet drop along with the cover covered up. We ran around the corner, and the layer was there. Home. I was alive, and not with Arati. I could remember everything so vividly.  
"You'll be fine here." Leo said, laying me on the couch. "I'll be back, I have to see whats wrong with Don. Hang tight" He said leaving me to lay there. I heard a few groans and moans from Don, but he came straight to me when he entered the layer.  
"Everything will be ok." He said. He placed his hand on my stomache. "I'll fix you up in no time. Its not a huge gash so you'll be ok withing a few days."  
"Don, tell us what we need to get." Leo said.  
"Uhh we need more gauze for her wound, some med tape in my med box. Uhh, scissors, and alcohol to clean it." The three went to scavenge the items up.  
"Your arm, its hurt." I said. I saw blood still coming from it. It was held up close to his chest, and he was quivering.  
"Oh, just a little scratch. Not a big deal." The boys came back. "This is going to hurt." He said. "Mikey hod her hand so she can squeeze." He poured the alcohol onto my side, and i yelled from the pain squeezing Mikeys hand as hard as i could. Mikey yelped. "Sit her up." Raph grabbed my hand and my side, and sat me up. The pain was unbearable. "You'll need to sit as straight as possible." Don said. "Leo, can you pust this against her side?" he haned him the gauze and he did. I started to breath fast, cause of the pain. "Mikey."  
"Yes?" Mikey said, walking to Don.  
"Can you pull on the tape and wrap it around her a few times." Don asked, handing him the tape.  
"I guess..." Mikey said. He did as he was told. Leo let go of the gause, and the tape held it in place.  
"You should be fine now. Just please sit still for a bit." I shook my head up and down. There was no way i was going through that kind of pain again.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat still for about 20 minutes. I watched the boys put a bandage over Donnie's arm, and watched his expressions to pain. It was hard to watch. My sister, Arati turned on us. Shredder turned her into a mutant like me, and it was hard to see the hatrid that she had towards me. She was once my friend, now my enemy. I sighed, and went back to watching.  
Leo came over. "How ya doin?" He asked. I saw Donnie sit there in pain.  
"Better days." I said. Leo laughed.  
"I think we all have." He said. "Everythings gunna be ok. Don will be back on his feet within a few days. You'll be ok too." He patted my shell, and went to help aid his brother.  
I sat there, completely still. I did not want to re-open the wound. And i sure didnt want Don worrying about me. He looked over at me, and gave a faint smile.  
You ok? I mouthed to him. He nodded his head up and down slowly. You? I nodded my head. Mikey came over. "Don says he wants you to stay in his room. He will stay in Leo's room for a while. wait a sec... Does that mean I lose my room again Leo?" He asked.  
"Yep." Leo said. Raph giggled.  
"Ughhh!" Mikey said. "I'll help you to your room." Mikey mumbled, and helped me up. We limped to Don's room. I looked back to see Don looking at me. I really didn't want to leave. I really didnt want too. We got to his room. "there ya go." Mikey said, sitting me down on his bed. "Lay down, and relax for a while. You're pretty beat up." He said.  
"Thanks Mikey. You really know how to charm a girl." I said, slowly putting my legs up. I felt every movement with pain, and laid there in Bed. I couldnt help but see the pain from Donnie's face. The pain my sister did to him. He stepped in and savd my life yet again. I couldn't change back. I think i'm in love with Donnatello. I never wanted to admit it, but he's done everything for me nobody has. My master went against everything i did, my sister is on Shredders side, and I dont know about Kanona.  
"You alright therr, princess?" Raph came into the room. "Donnie said if ya needs anythin, we'll be theres for ya. Just holla when ya needs somefin. You thirsty, maybe hungry?" He asked me. I never saw this side of Raph.  
"No, thank you though Raph." I said.  
"Welcom." he said, walking out of the room. I heard "I told ya shes good Don! Ya cant even stand 2 minutes without checkin up on har.." He continued on, and i couldn't understand the rest. The blood stopped running. It wasn't really deep in. it didnt hit any organs, my shell saved me from that. The bleeding stopped. I looked under my blanket, and the gauze was all red, along with the tape surrounding it. I didn't want to bother the boys, so i just sucked it up and waited patiently for one of them to get back. As i waited, i fell asleep into deep slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up to laying on my side. Donnie was right there on the ground. I saw him, and got fustrated. "Donatello, you need to get in a comportable place and not the ground!" I said.  
"Im fine now, just a bit scratched, don't worry." He showed me his arm, and it was a scratch left. "I stitched it up when i came in to check on you. I changed your bandage again, and i ran out of gause. I told the guys to get some gause on the way up when they train."  
"Oh." I said. "How long was I out this time?" I asked.  
"Well, rounding it to the nearest day, 2 days." He said.  
"Great." I said.  
"Splinter came to check up on you when i ran up. He says you are strong, and you have the capabilities of being a strong warrior witht he right training." Donnie continued. "We were caught offguard, and it was a cheapshot what Arati did to you. I'm sorry i wasn't sitting on the side she hit you with. I'm, I'm so sorry." He knelt down, and looked down. "If she woulda shot a nit higher..." I stopped him.  
"Stop Don. You protected me until your brothers got there. You helped me live again." I kissed him. "You have made me who I am today. I Live because of you. I appreciate everythign you've done for me. I.. I think.. I mean... Just nevermind." I cut off the conversation.  
"You what?" Donnie asked me. I layed on my side. i couldnt tell him I that I loved him. I didnt want to feel rejection if he didn't love me back. I heard the boys comeback.  
"Don, come take a look at this!" Mikey yelled for him. Don looked to the right, and got up, walking out to the Livingroom.  
"Where'd you find her?" He asked, running to her.  
"She was asking for Monet. We went back to the river site cause we left Monet's Kamas behind. We found them, and turned around. She stood there, crying and sobbing. We asked her whats wrong. She said she was looking for her older sister. Her name was Monet."  
I stood in the doorway of Donnie's room, resting my weight onto his bowstaff. "Kanona!" I yelled.  
"Monet." She said. She ran to me, and hugged me. The pain shot from my side, but i ignored it.  
"Your one of us." I said. I stroked her hair back. We were on the ground, i heard her crying.  
"Master helped me escape. he's still there in that horrible place!" She cried. "Arati turned on us. She hit master. She hit me. She said she was going to complete our family by finding you, and finishing us off."  
"She will not find us, if its the last thing I do." I said. "Kanona, im so glad your safe." I started to cry. I stroked her hair back. She was quivering. she's just a small girl, who doesnt know any better. She had to do grownup things not most 15 year olds had to do.  
"Dont let her take me back sissy. Please i beg you!" She pleaded. I looked into her eyes, and saw the pain that happened. Leo cut in.  
He knelt down, and said, "She will get neither of you. It will stop soon."  
I looked at him, and held my sisters head close to me, trying to comphort her. "I hope so, Leo." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

We all sat down on the couch, and Leo put the tea on. I sat by my sister, and Don sat by me. I wrapped my arms around kanona, listening to her mumbles of frieking out. "kanona?" Leo said.  
"Yes." She answered back.  
"What happened?" He asked, giving us all a cup and filling it with tea. "If you dont mind me asking."  
"Not at all." she answered back. She took a sip of her tea, and set it down. "Master and I were sitting at home. I was the last one there that listened to him. Arati went missing, and Monet didnt show up for a few days. Maybe a week. It was so long ago that i cant even remember. We were meditating, when master said "Its time for you to hide." I got worried, and i tried to get away. i tried to leave. But there were too many soldiers! I couldn't do it alone! My sisters always helped me. I tried Sissy, i really did, but there was so many!" She broke down. I soothed her.  
"Its ok Kanona, calm down. You need to tell us the rest of what happened so i can try and figure a plan out. Take a sip of your tea and continue."  
She sipped her tea, and found herself again. "They carried us away. I tried to break free, but they had a tight grip. Master tried to talk to me, but they hit him whenever he or I said a word. I shut my mouth, and cried. I was on his shoulder, looking at the ground. When we got to the place, he placed us in a huge cell. Thats where i found Arati." She stopped talking.  
"And?" I asked. All of us were interested in her story, we didnt want her to stop.  
"She said "You need to go." I said "sissy, i can't im stuck!". I tried to help her. She was taken out by a guard, she screamed. Master was despreately trying to reach for her, but she was gone. It was too late. I told master i failed him. I should've ran when I could!" She broke down. "He took me, and left master. He changed me. I was knocked out, when i came back, master didnt recognise me. I called for him. I felt the same, but i didnt look the same. Arati was back, and told me how Monet changed. How you left her, and how she was left to die. I didnt believe her sissy!"  
"Kanona, what you did was very brave. What happened to master." I demanded i knew.  
"He hit a guard when he went to take me away. I remember how we came in, and i escaped. I followed Arati to where she was going to find you, and i sat there. I didnt know who to believe." She looked at the boys. "thank you." She knelt her head down. "i'm forever in your debt." I hugged her.  
"We'll find your master, if its the last thing we do." Leo said.  
"Howd doya spect to do that, leoo?" Raph asked, leanin over the side of the couch.  
"I dunno, but we'll find a way." He said. Don leaned to my ear.  
"You'll be safe here. forever." He said. I turned to him, and looked at him.  
"Thank you." I said, them went back to comforting my sister.


	23. Chapter 23

Don looked at Leo. "Don, i know that face. What are you thinking?"  
Mikey butted it. "I hope it has nothing to do with squeezing my hand again. I think you broke a bone in it or something."  
"Mikey, no." Don responded. "No, im figuring out a plan to get their sensei back, and to stop this thing that shredders up too." I looked at him, so did Kanona. "Leo, come to the other room with me. I need to reason out all possibilities."  
Leo got up, and walked with don to his room. Don's arm was sinched up by his chest, so he had to use his left hand. "ya see" he started, and Raph cut in.  
"This always happens. Why do we always get left out hea?" He looked at Mikey and mikey shrugged his shoulders. "Well, i can see why they leave you out of all the important stuff."  
"Hey whats that suppost to mean?" Mikey asked standing up.  
"It means ya cant even pay attention to the little things!" Raph got in his face.  
"Raphael! Mikelangelo! Knock it off you two!" Leo yelled. The boys stood there.  
"Your not worth ma time anywas." raph said, sitting down.  
"Whatever Raph." Mikey said.  
"how'd he.." kanona started to ask.  
"Oh its a ninja thing he's told me time and time again. Trust me, i'm still amazed how much he knows." I said.  
"Oh.." She started. "Well what are the talking about?"  
"Can't hear 'em. They dont wanna change their stupid lil plans up and confuse us."  
"Oh. Thats dumb." Kanona said. I sat up, and saw the boys start to come back.  
"Ok, so this is the plan. We rationed out the likely and unlikely outcomes and pros and cons. There are more pros than cons though.." Don said.  
"Basically we are going to set off an alarm off into the woods, and hurry back. When there are no guards we are going to sneak it. Kanona, you know where your sensei is?" Leo asked.  
"Yes i do." She said.  
"Good. Raph and Mikey will go with you. They will have these on them so we can communicate." Don said pulling out a walkie talkie. "You push this button, and speak. Mikey take this to the other room." He showed him the button to push. He walked out, and talked. "We each will have one, so we can communiate back and forth."  
"Don, Monet and I will then go find the mutigen containers and take them back here." Leo said. " we will then meet back at the entrance and leave."  
"You think it'll work?" Mikey said over the walkie talkie. We all looked at the room he was in and he peeked around the corner He gave a little smile, and started to walk back.  
"Not 100% sure but it'll have to." Don said. I looked at my sister, and nodded my head.  
"Sensei time to bring you home." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

"My sons." we heard from the other room.  
"You have a dad?" Kanona said.  
"You can cal him that" Leo said. Splinter walked out of his room. Kanona sat closer to me.  
"Monet, who is your friend?"  
"Splinter she is my sister. Her name is kanona." She stood up and bowed to him.  
"Such a lovely name." He said. He looked me, and motioned me forward to the line of boys. I stood by Mikey. "My family. I have been hearing everything. You are sure this will work Donatello?"  
"My calculations say yes, and no. But, its the only shot we have to finding Kurami."  
He grabbed his beard. "Monet, do you feel this is right."  
I looked down. "I trust the boys in whatever decision they make." I said. They looked at me.  
"Very well. You boys protect them at all costs. No fooling around." He said. He walked back to his room. "It was very nice meeting you Kanona." he said right before he entered the room. The boys still stood there until his door closed. They loosened up when it was closed, and we went back to planning.  
"Monet." Spinter called for me. I looked at the boys and Kanona, they looked at me.  
"I'll be back." I said. I walked towards his room.  
"Come in and kneel before me." He sat there. I knelt. "What is your plan after you save your sensei." He asked me. His eyes were closed, and i gave a silence.  
"My plan is to change my sister back." I said.  
"What about you." He asked.  
"I dont know yet sensei. I'm torn between family and family." I said.  
He smiled. "What does your heart say to do." He asked finally.  
I drew a long breath. "No." I said. "I will not change back. I will watch over my family like this. Family doesnt mean look the same."  
"I knew you would stay." Splinter said, smiling. "Welcome Home, Monet."


	25. Chapter 25

I walked out of splinters room, and the boys were surrounded around the table. "Princess, come hea." Raph said. I saw my sister sitting there, and I smiled towards her. Im so happy we found her ok.  
"yeah boys." i said, leaning up against the table. They had a map out.  
"We will enter here." Don pointed to the entrance. "Then meet here with Kurami and Mutingen. Then leave there." He pointed to it again. "The Shellraiser will be hidden behind trees and bushes. We will get in and come back. It should be a fairley easy mission."  
I looked at Donatello. "When do we go?"  
"We will go to the surface tonight. Right now, we should all be sleeping. Kanona, you will need to wait here while we go to the surface. Monet, you.." I butted in.  
"I'll just stary here." I said. "To keep my sister company."  
"Its settled. We'll go up tonight. Now we need to get some sleep."  
"Mikey.." Leo started.  
"I know, I know. I'll make my bed on the couch." He said, dragging his feet to his room to grab blankets.  
"Kanona, you can sleep in my room." Leo said. Don and I made our way to his room. His bed was messy on the ground.  
"I can switch spots tonight." I said.  
"No." he said. I looked at him.  
"Fine." I said. I layed on the bed, and sat there. He layed down, and looked at the ceiling. "Don, remember that time you asked me if I was going to change back and i said i didnt know?"  
"Yeah." he said.  
"Well," i leaned on my side towards him. "I'm staying." I said.  
He looked at me. "Staying turtle?" He said, sitting up.  
"Yep." I said. He smiled.  
"This is too good to be true." He said. He grabbed my hand. "Monet, I really wanted to ask you this at the river, and i couldnt. But, I wanted to ask you to see if you want to go out with me?" His voice was shakey. I hugged him.  
"Yes." I said. "Of course I do!" I hugged him tight.  
he laughed and hugged me back. "I just needed that answer." he said. I let go of him and we both laid there. I fell asleep holding his hand.


	26. Chapter 26

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back soon." His voice said. I heard the slide of his staff in his holder. I watched him leave. I really wish I was well enough to go up. It's fine now though; I have someone here. I tried to fall asleep, till i heard footsteps at the door.  
"Monet?" I heard my sister.  
"Hmm?" I sat up.  
"I cant sleep. I felt bad all night cause I was taking.."  
"Dont feel bad." I cut in. "Trust me, they don't mind one bit. We'll be home soon Kanona." I said. "Try to get some sleep." I heard silence, then i heard footsteps walk towards me. She sat in Donnie's chair.  
"Can you tell me a story from when you were younger. With Arati?" she asked. I used to tell her stories so she could fall asleep easy.  
"Lets go to Leo's room. I'll tuck you in." I got up and she helped me to his room. "Lay down." She did and i rolled the blanket onto her. "What story do you wanna hear?" I asked her, sitting down on Leo's bed.  
"A new one." She said.  
"I forgot all the ones i told you already. Hmm.." i thought for a second. "Did you hear the time when we were trying to find out what weapons we wanted?"  
She shook her head no.  
"Ah that was my best memory with her. So anyways." i started. "Master started to train us at the young age of 2 and 4 with our hands. We learned to fight only with our arms and legs. He smiled at us, cause we always fought. When we reached 8 and 10, he took us into his room. He had a wall full of weapons. He looked at us and backed up.  
His words were "Monet and Arati. Your weapons choose you. You go with every weapon. You try to be one with them each. If they do not choose you, you do not choose it." I looked at the wall. I Tried the fans, bow, even short katana. The Kamas, though, i felt one with. Sissy thought she could try the kamas too, because they had found me. She almost took her eye out. Oh boy did i laugh." I paused for a second.  
"how'd she find her weapon?" She asked me. She was sleepy.  
"Well, after master scolded her and handed me my kama back, she kept looking. And kept looking. And kept looking. Until she found the one that suited her. Her.."  
"Yumi!" Kanona cracked in.  
"Yes, her yumi. She could hit a target dead on with it. She was a silent sharpshoter. But boy, did she put up a fight or what." I said. "We were evenly matched. She kept getting upset because I had the weapon that was fight by hand. She had to shoot at me. Master never let her practice inside the house though. She always got upset. So, i took her out oneday to train with her. But you already know that story." I heard snoring. I tucked her in. "Goodnight, sissy." I turned the light off in her room.  
I limped back to my room, and laid in bed, awaiting for Donnie to get home.


	27. Chapter 27

I felt cool hands on my side. "I'm back." Donnie said.  
"Sweet." I said. He helped me up. "We ready?"  
"Yes. With a few extra things." he added. "How was your sleep?"  
"Very good. Just needed to catch up on it." I said. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the livingroom. "you know, u never took me back to the park." i added.  
"I will when we get back from getting your sensei. i promise." He said. We saw mikey playing videogames. Leo was in his room trying to talk to my sister. Raph was sitting with his turtle, talking to it. "I need help on the Shellraiser. You wanna help me?" Don asked me.  
"Sure, wht do ya need help with?" I asked.  
"It needs to be cleaned out badly." He said. i looked at him. "well, you do a great job at cleaning." He said. We got to it, and i saw the mess. there was too many things to even begin to explain.  
"Wheres the trashcan." I asked. He brought it to me, and i just started throwing everything away. He was working on the outside of the shellraiser, and left me to clean. So, i just threw everything away i sweeped the inside out, and cleaned off all the little tabletops in herel Its like they lived in here.  
"Guh!" I said. I was done. Donnie came over.  
"Nice job" he leaned up and kissed me.  
"Thanks. Now, anything else other than cleaning?" I asked.  
"No, thats it. Thank you." He smiled and i walked back. I should never say yes unless i know what im getting myself into.


	28. Chapter 28

We all got into the shellraiser. "We all know the plan right?"  
We all said "Yes"  
"Good." Leo said. I had my kamas on my belt. Donnie was holding my hand. My sister had lost her weapon, but shes good on foot anyway. Raph and mikey were just going over the plan so mikey could understand it.  
"So we enta here, and leave hea. Got it?" He asked Mikey.  
"Yeah, except for the not dieing part! Leo, this is like a suicide mission! Theyre expecting us to be there sooner or later! Why are we falling right into their trap?" Mikey said, scared.  
"Mikey we are not going to die. Dont worry" Don said.  
I looked at Donnie. "Don if anything happens to me please take care of my sister and my master. They are my one priority. if they cant get out because of me, just leave me. I will die with honor today." I said.  
he hugged me. "One thing your missing. All of us are getting out alive. I won't let anything happen to you. Not today" He kissed me in front of his brothers. He held me tight in his arms, lips locked with mine. I closed my eyes, and hoped that this wasnt the last one.  
"woahhh that escalated quickly." Mikey said.  
"Look at Donnie gettin the chick. Aint that somefin" Raph said proudly.  
"Guys, i suggest getting ready. We're almost there." Leo said.  
I looked at Don. He understood everything about me. "Don, i wanted to say this for a while."  
"Yes, Monet?" he said.  
"I wanted to let you know, that i.." And i was cut off by Raph.  
"Time to kick butt. i'll be back." he ran to go place the alarm. We sat quiet for about 10 minutes. We heard the walkie talkie go off.  
"Set." He said. "Coming back." As he said that, we waited 5 minutes and Don pushed the button. It sounded.  
"Time to go." Leo said.  
Don grabbed my hand. We went straight for the enterance. i felt my heart beat against my shell. It was time.


	29. Chapter 29

We entered. I hugged my sister. "Trust them they're good." I said. Mikey and raph nodded their heads at me, and took her. I saw her walk away, and i felt a tugg on my arm.  
"We cant waste time. We need to go." leo said. He started running. I was between them, don was talking to mikey on the walkie talkie.  
"No mikey, dont do that!" he argued.  
"C'mon Don i can do it!" Mikey said. We heard a thump on the other side. "Oww, raph!"  
"You deseavred it." He said. We all laughed.  
We saw a huge room containing people who were kidnapped. They were going to be mutinagenized. So, I ran in.  
"Donnie, hurry up!" I said. Leo and donnie sighed, and helped me out. We unlatched everyone and they were unconcious so we could slip in and slip out unrecognised. As we ran out, a glimmer caught my eye. I turned. "Mutigen." Don and leo heard what I said.  
"Duh i should've known!" Don said, and we grabbed them.  
"Time to go!" Leo said. I grabbed the walkie talkie.  
"We have the mutigen" I said. "Any word on sensei?" There was no response. I looked at donnie.  
"Try mine." His hands were full, so I grabbed it from his leather strap.  
"Mikey, Raph, come in. Do you know where sensei is?" I asked. Silence fell. I looked at Donnie.  
"Maybe they cant answer or their volume is down on low." Leo said. "We have to get to checkpoint though. They might be waiting there." We tried to run, but we didnt want to drop the mutigen. We Stopped at checkpoint, and they werent there.  
"i've got to go." I ran to find them.  
"Monet, wait!" Don said. "Ill be back." He started running, then i heard Leo run after us. Where could they be, where could they be?  
The cell. I saw the cell that held me. "Monet what do you think your doing?!" Donnie shook me. I pointed to the door. He looked at it, then looked at me. He slowly walked to the door, and placed his hand on it. It was opened slighly already. He opened the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Leo dropped his Katanas and ran towards this being. It was a turtle. Donnie grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forwards into the room, and quickly aided Leo. "Brooke!" Leo knelt down, taking off her taped mouth. She was shackled up. He hugged her, and kissed her.  
"I cant believe my eyes. Master sent you off!" Donnie said, breaking the chains. her hands were free. She cracked her knuckles, and hugged Leo. She started to cry, as did Leo.  
"C'mon. We gotta go." leo said. Him and Don helped her up, and she was weak. She looked up at me. Her blue eyes shown in the light, the bandana was wrapped around her head, cut up and soaked in blood. I held the door open for the boys, and then grabbed Leo's Katanas. She was limping, the boys helped her through the hallways.  
I looked to the right. There were guards beat up. I looked forward, then to the right. I have to find them. "Don." I said. they all three stopped and he looked back. He saw i was looking to the right.  
"Monet, we have to get her to safety. Lemme just.." he started. I ran down the hallway. i heard him call for me. "Monet!" I had to find them. I kept looking. Donnie didnt follow me. I could do it alone. i ran through the hallways. my walkie-talkie went off.  
"What do you think your doing Monet!?" Donnie screamed on the other line.  
"Just take her to the Shellraiser, and ill meet you at checkpoint." I said. i clicked the walkie talkie off and looked. They had left a trail behind so they could get back. I stopped. My bandana caught up with me.  
"Sissy!" kanona screamed.  
"Kanona!" I yeled back. "One second!" i yelled. I heard where it was coming from. I saw a creaked open door. I was alone. i only heard the sound of my sister for a split second. there was another creaked door. My three fingers found the door. my heart thumped. I could be watched right now. I really dont know what to expect. I took a breath in, and opened the door. The boys were slumped over. They looked over at me, and looked back. I couldnt believe my eyes.


End file.
